gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Sonō
Kaname Sonō (Sonō Kaname 園生 要) is Tsubasa's best friend, as well as the creator of Mr. Bear. He posesses a Technical Class alice, being able to make stuffed animals possessing life. Kaname is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the anime. Appearance Kaname is described to by Mikan and several others to be like a prince out of a fairytale. His hair falls around his ears and ends at the nape of his neck. His eye and hair color in the anime are different from the original manga. In the manga his hair is a light brown bordering blond and he has green eyes, but in the anime his hair is golden blonde and his eyes are brown. Story Kaname met Mikan Sakura while his stuffed animals were getting him water for his medicine. Learning that Mikan is in the special ability class he along with Mikan goes there and meets Tsubasa and everyone else. Afterwards, Kaname and everyone visit Mr. Bear who is thrilled to see him. Kaname asks Mr. Bear to apologize for everything he has done, but Mr. Bear's apology is rather unconvincing. Junior girls arrive at the cabin saying that their stuffed animals left them notes speaking about his arrival. They shower him with gifts and using his good looks, fix Mr. Bear's home while he goes to get water for the flowers. Kaname later becomes ill and Tsubasa vistis him in his dorm room. During that time Mr. Bear leaves flowers outside his window. Kaname notices this and waits for him. When he arrives, he talks about how he is worried about Mr. Bear not having a owner. Kaname then says his goodbyes to Mikan and tells her that he will make a doll for her, but to his surprise she tells him she has Mr. Bear. When Mikan noticed that Mr. Bear was following her everywhere. It was then revealed to her that he wanted to give up his life to Kaname so he could get better. His alice shortens his life so he has been in the hospital for quite a long time. Mikan refused to help Mr. Bear, so he waited outside the hospital, and when he was found, he appeared to be dead. Mikan went to the hospital to show Kaname, but he told her that Mr. Bear was pretending and that he wants Mr. Bear to live on for him so while he is gone they (his stuffed animals) will be able to live on. Tsubasa said that he believed Kaname would get better. Tsubasa and Misaki Harada mentioned that they visted Kaname in the hospital during Christmas. Tsubasa says that he told Kaname that Bear made a friend other than Mikan (Youichi Hijiri) which made him happy. Alice Kaname has a Soul Transfer Alice that can transfer souls into stuffed animals. He like Natsume has the lifetime limited alice shape, meaning using his alice shortens his life, this causes him to spend much time in the hospital. His first stuffed animal Mr. Bear was unable to talk, but as Kaname got older he learned to give the ability to talk to his later stuffed animals. His stuffed animals go to good owners which is shown to be junior girls, with the exception of Mr. Bear. When hearing this Mikan attempts to make friends with Mr. Bear and eventually does. Trivia *Kaname is one of the four characters known to have the limited alice shape, the others being Natsume, Kaoru and possibly Luna. *His favorite flower is wildflowers in the manga and grape blossoms in the anime. *Kaname is modeled after the famous Knitting Kikoushi, but stated by Higuchi ended up completely different. *Tsubasa once said, Kaname is a ladies man even though he doesn't even know it. *Tsubasa has mentioned that the academy keeps sending Kaname on missions. This event occured during their first year of Junior High. Because of this, it can be determined that Kaname is a part of the Dangerous Ability class as it is the only class to do missions for the school. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Soul Transfer Alice Category:Technical Department Category:Junior High Category:Student